Episode 6425 (18th December 2012)
Plot The tension in the village is palpable as Charity is about to leave for Chas's trial. Debbie isn't due to give evidence until tomorrow, but she wonders if she should go today. However, Charity insists that she should stay home with the kids. In court, a terrified Chas pleads not guilty as the trial begins. Cain arrives late and as the defence solicitor starts to give evidence, Cain shouts out and interrupts the proceedings. Charity hurriedly bundles Cain out, while Chas looks visibly shaken. It's clear that the outcome of the trial could go either way. Later in The Woolpack, Charity bursts in on Cain in the gents and lays into him about his behaviour in court. The other regulars in the pub discuss the day's events, and Cameron snaps as Zak comments that it doesn't look good for Chas. Soon afterwards, Debbie arrives and with vitriol, she tells everyone that she'll ensure Chas will go down for this so Chas and Cameron can never be together. Meanwhile, Jude introduces the nativity play, which is staged in The Woolpack. Priya can't wait for Christmas to be over so that she can have David back. As a kind gesture, she offers to film Jacob in the nativity. Jacob is playing the Innkeeper and his face lights up when Alicia arrives back from prison out of the blue. Priya and David are gobsmacked as Alicia is a day early. Priya is gutted as she watches David and Alicia share a kiss. Once home, Jacob is happy to have his family together again and wants them to pose for a photo. Alicia apologises to David for everything, but still has a glimmer of hope of them getting together. Elsewhere, Rishi worries about Jai when he hears that Rachel has kicked him out of Archie's life, Zak clocks a charged look between Cain and Moira in the pub, Moira asks Cain if it's really too much to stand by Chas, while Ruby worries Sam may have a crush on Rachel and tells him to back off. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *Clerk - Geoffrey Newland *Barrister Fisher - Christine Stephen-Daly *Jury Foreman - Alex Kinsey *Judge Haughton - Simon Molloy *Solicitor Roberts - Robert Perkins *Pathologist - Rosalind Cressy Notes *First appearance of Alicia Metcalfe since 9th July 2012 as Natalie Anderson returns from maternity leave. Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes